Home for Christmas - Revisited
by MegsM
Summary: A continuation of the "Home for Christmas" episode - from both Nick and Jo's POV.
1. Nick's POV - Part I

_This is a continuation of the "Home for Christmas" episode that never really seemed finished in my mind. The story is split into 2 separate point of views – the first from Nick's view and the second is from Jo's. Enjoy!_

 _Nick's POV_

"I know it's a few days late," Josephine Bhaer gazed into Nick's eyes, her hands wringing in anticipation, "but I still think it's going to be a wonderful Christmas."

Nick Riley hardly knew what to say so he wrapped his arm around Jo's shoulders, pulling her into a hug. He was overwhelmed as the adopted family that had become his own gathered around him, the parlor beautifully decorated for the holiday. The murder trial had been a horrible couple of weeks separated from them and Nick was thrilled to be home once again. As he moved into the parlor, receiving hugs from the anxious students, Nick gave Jo a wide grin, grateful to her for the warm welcome.

The children could no longer wait so presents were passed around and Nick glanced at his brother, Ben, watching him enjoy the loving household that had been so foreign to them during their childhood. After so many years of living on the streets and aboard ships, it was nice that they were able to share at least one Christmas together without the worry. As the two Rileys stood by the fireplace, taking in the chaos, Jo's young son, Rob, ran over, surprising Ben with a small but carefully wrapped gift. Nick just shrugged when his brother gave him a questioningly look and chuckled as the wrapping flew off. The box revealed a small, ornate, silver compass and Ben gently lifted it out to show Nick.

"I'm sure you already have one," Jo explained, stepping towards them. "But I thought that you could use a new one so you can always find your way back to Concord."

"Thank you, Jo," Ben replied, giving her a warm smile. While he opened the latch to inspect the face of the compass, Nick looked at Jo with awe. She never ceased to amaze him - he had told her once that she had a good heart and she was always seemed to find the good in people. Regardless of everything, she still found it in her heart to treat Ben as family and to him that was amazing.

The presents were quickly opened and Asia soon announced that food was ready to be served. Everyone filed into the dining room and Nick could see the table was completely covered from end to end with all sorts of goodies - from ham to potatoes, cakes and cookies - Asia had certainly outdone herself. As the children lined up for the buffet and the adults were busied with serving, Nick took the opportunity to grab his coat, slip through the kitchen and out onto the back porch. Even though, he appreciated everything that had been planned and knew it was all for him, he needed some time - time to reflect on what he had been through and all the possibilities.

The winter air was cool as the sun had just began to set. Even though there was still no snow on the ground, the smell of frost tingled Nick's nose and he breathed it in deeply. He leaned into the railing; it felt good to be out of the confines of a jail cell and back to the familiar open spaces of Plumfield. As he stared out towards the barn, noting a loose board on the side, Nick heard the back door open and turned to see Ben pop his head out, a plate full of cookies in hand.

"There ya are," the younger Riley said, stepping onto the porch and shutting the door behind him. "You gotta try Asia's shortbread… it's amazin'!"

Nick chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. "Yah, it's real good. She made it last year too."

Ben strolled over and stood side him, offering his plate. "Jo sure knows how to celebrate."

"Yep," he replied, snapping up a cookie, taking a big bite and staring back out across the yard. "Christmas is a pretty big deal 'round here."

"No kiddin'," Ben said, shaking his head. "Presents, a bunch o' food and the tree…" Nick could feel his brother's eyes on him. "Almost everythin' a man could ask for."

"Yep."

Ben scoffed. "And you were gonna throw it all away for me," he accused, his stare demanding a response. "I thought you were smarter than that, Brother."

Nick turned, prepared to defend himself. "Look - I did what I did to try and protect ya, Ben." He glared at his younger sibling, wanting to make him understand what kind of choice he had to make - one he never wanted to make again. "You're the only brother I've got."

Ben shook his head. "Yeah, but it looks ta me like you got yourself a whole lot more right here," he said, motioning towards the house, the sounds of Christmas carols echoing from inside. "A good job, a nice place ta live…" Nick heard him sigh, "And if a woman as beautiful as Jo ever looked at me, the way she looks at you…"

Nick kept his eyes down, he could feel the heat rising in his face. He knew how close he came to giving up everything good in his life, all for Ben. He could have handled losing most things but the idea of leaving Jo sent his stomach into knots.

"You two courtin', aren't ya?" It was more of a statement than a question and Nick knew his brother could read him like an open book. He nodded, a satisfied grin on his face as he looked at Ben.

"Well, you deserve it, Nick." Ben gazed across the yard. "It's 'bout time you get what you want without worryin' 'bout everyone else." He jabbed an elbow into Nick's side. "Just don't screw it up."

Both men jumped when they heard the back door open, this time Jo's head peaked out, a big smile appearing when she caught sight of Nick. "I've been looking for the two of you," she said, stepping out onto the porch. "Asia just put out some apple pies, if you're interested."

Nick watched as Ben's eyes got large, excitement on his face. "Oooo… apple pie!" He made a beeline to the door, passing Jo on the way back inside. "Never had a Christmas like this before," he said, the appreciation in his voice. "Thank ya for everythin'." He turned back to Nick. "You'll know where I'll be!" he exclaimed, going back into the kitchen and closing the door tight behind him.

Jo slowly made her way towards Nick; he had turned back to the setting sun, trying to hide the emotion that he knew was still on his face. "Asia made a few blackberry ones too," she said quietly. "We know they're your favorite."

She stopped next to him and Nick nodded. "Thanks. I'll get some in a bit." Popping the rest of the cookie into his mouth, he noticed how she stood there, a shawl wrapped tightly around her to keep the cold away, her shoulders tense with apprehension as she stared at the ground. He knew she wanted to say something, needed to pour her heart out but she was waiting for him to speak first, needing an explanation. But what could he say? How could he explain why he chose to risk everything for his brother? How could he make her understand when he didn't understand it himself? He had been giving things up for Ben for so long that at the time, it was an automatic reaction but one he desperately wanted to change. There was more to think about now than just Ben.

He swallowed hard. "I'm real sorry, Jo," Nick whispered, his voice catching. He turned slightly, his eyes meeting hers. "I'm sorry for everything I put ya through."

He watched her shoulders relax and she nodded slowly. "I know." She kept her gaze with his, prompting him for more.

Nick took a deep breath and faced her, taking her hands. "I just keep tryin' to protect 'im," he said, "and I end up hurtin' everyone else."

He noticed Jo studying his face, her big brown eyes searching his blue ones. "I understand why you did it," she murmured, her thumb running across his knuckles. "I know it felt like you had no other choice but hopefully Ben has proven himself to you - you don't always need to save him; he'll be okay."

Nick considered her words and eventually smiled, knowing she was right. Ben would be fine - he had actually learned a thing or two from his older brother. And maybe one day, Nick could stop worrying so much. He drew Jo into his arms, needing to hold onto her, feel her with him. He could sense her muscles ease as she wrapped her arms around him, her head resting on his chest. He breathed in her scent, a mix of lavender and cinnamon, two things he had come to easily identify over the last couple of years. It smelled like home to him.

After a few silent moments of contact, he pulled away slightly, just enough to see her face. He brushed his hand against her cheek and inhaled deeply, trying to build some courage. He didn't want to screw this up. "Jo, I wanna tell you… I thought maybe I'd never get the chance…" he stammered, feeling embarrassed. He **was** screwing this up. He stared at his feet for a few moments before looking back into her eyes, his confidence soaring. Ben was right - the gentle, caring way she looked at him - he no longer had any doubts. He swept some of her brown hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I love you, Jo," he said softly, his gaze intent with hers. "And I will love you 'til the end of my days."

He watched her grasp his words, tears coming to her eyes as they took root. A few strays tracked down her cheeks and a small laugh escaped. "I love you too," she whispered, looking at him bashfully for a few seconds before reaching up, her lips meeting his.

Nick felt her melt into him, her hands on his chest, his arms around her waist, pulling Jo close. His heart raced as he kissed her with all the passion he felt, all of the worries of the past few weeks fading, giving way to a new level in their relationship. He no longer wanted the formalities of courtship, he knew he could never be happy without the woman in his arms.


	2. Nick's POV - Part II

He broke the kiss very slowly, wanting to savor every part, every sensation. He opened his eyes to find her completely focused on his face, like she was trying to memorize every piece of it. "I thought I was going to lose you," she murmured, her hand reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"Never." Nick couldn't help but smile as she traced the outline of his jaw with her fingertips, her touch warming his body. He sighed and gently caressed her back with his thumbs. She was beautiful, smart and wonderful; he considered himself lucky to have the chance to have someone like her in his life. And he couldn't let that chance get away. He contemplated the small item he carried in his pocket - the only thing he had left of his mother's. Before tonight, he had been hesitant - he wanted to give this gift to Jo but was unsure about her feelings. Now, he knew it was something he was meant to do.

"I know it might be too early," he said, his voice a bit shaky from nerves. Jo looked at him, a bit confused as Nick took her hand in his and led them over to the porch swing. Sitting her down, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the small, velvet bag. "But I wanna make a promise to you," he said, crouching down in front of her. He opened the bag and turning Jo's hand upright, he dumped the contents into her palm. He heard her gasp as a small gold ring appeared. "It don't gotta be now or even soon - it's for whenever you're ready." Nick explained, his eyes remaining on her face. "One day, I am gonna marry you, Josephine Bhaer."

She stared down at her hand for so long that he started to worry that it was all too much for her. Maybe she felt rushed - that he was moving their relationship too quickly. Or maybe she didn't feel the same - although she did say that she loved him - maybe he just wasn't what she wanted in a husband. The silence was unbearable and he coughed slightly, hoping to prompt some sort of response. She finally looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears and a huge smile materializing on her lips. She closed her fingers around the ring and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her face to his. She kissed him with such intensity and affection, he almost fell backwards onto the porch. His fears drifted away and he chuckled as he righted himself and she gradually ended the connection. "Soon," she whispered with all certainty.

"Soon, it is then," Nick replied, picking himself up and placing himself next to her on the swing. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and gently kissing the top of her head.

She took the velvet bag from him and slipped the ring back in, replacing it into his coat pocket. "For safekeeping," she said with a smile, patting the spot where their future lay. He felt her cuddle into him and relax as the swing carried them back and forth.

 _And this is how it will be_ , Nick thought as the darkness enveloped the porch and the winter breeze blew through. This was his dream, what he wanted more than anything else in his life. Having someone to love and love him in return was something he never thought he would have but now he was lucky enough to be sitting there with her. Even though the idea of going back to sea still swam in the very back of his mind, the notion of spending each sunset with Jo in his arms far outweighed the desire of the open water. And soon, he thought, each sunrise too.

Nick felt Jo shiver slightly, realizing that she still only had her shawl as protection against the cold wind. "Let's go back inside," he suggested, the porch lamp illuminating her serene face. He rubbed her shoulder to try and warm her as she smiled back up at him.

"Not quite yet," she murmured, her arms tightening around his middle, giving him a quick hug. She sat up with a glimmer in her eye and began to dig through her skirt pocket. "I haven't given you your Christmas present yet." The pocket revealed a small brown box, a red bow carefully wrapped around it. She handed it over to Nick, a look of expectation on her face.

"Ya didn't have to get me anythin'," Nick replied, gently holding the gift in his palm. She had already given him so much.

"Of course I did," she whispered, squeezing his arm. "Open it."

Nick gave her a bashful grin and slowly untied the bow. He lifted the lid of the box, uncovering a gold pocket watch that looked quite old, the engraved design on the outside was worn away from years of use. Nick tried to smile his thanks but his face gave away his confusion.

"It was my father's," Jo chuckled at his puzzled look. "And his father's before him." She reached over and gingerly removed the watch from the box. "Since my father didn't have any boys and I was practically like a son growing up…" She shot him a knowing look, "my father gave it to me." She took Nick's hand and placed the watch inside.

Her explanation still left him confused as he turned the watch over and over. It was very intricate, even the worn away areas still left the watch with a prestigious quality. Nick slowly pressed the crown at the top which opened the sprung lid, the watch face was clear, the gears detailed and the gold hands still keeping time. "Wow," he murmured respectfully, mesmerized by the ticking. After a few seconds, he came to his senses. "But don't you wanna give this to Rob? Pass it down to your son?"

Jo placed her hand on his knee, her gaze intense with his. "When he's older," she whispered, "I want **you** to give it to Rob… pass it down from father to son."

Nick sat dumbfounded for a few seconds then tears began to sting his eyes. "Thank you," he said quietly, leaning forward and gently kissing her lips. He knew what this meant to her and it dawned on him how much it meant to him. Rob was almost like a son and he hoped that the young boy could think of him somewhat as a father. Nick knew that he would never replace Fritz but he also knew what it was like to grow up having lost a parent. Hopefully he could fulfill that role.

Another cold wind blew through and Nick felt Jo shiver again as their lips parted. He stared deeply into her eyes. "Now we should go inside," he said, planting another quick kiss on the tip of her nose. "You're gettin' cold." He stood, carefully placing the watch back into the box and into the same pocket as the ring. He helped her to her feet and lacing his fingers with hers, he led her to the door.

She stopped them before they entered and stood in front of him. Her eyes searched his face and he saw the peace that was finally in hers. "Merry Christmas, Nick," she said finally, giving his hand a squeeze.

Nick brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them gently. "Merry Christmas, Jo," he said, smiling. "It certainly was wonderful."


	3. Jo's POV - Part I

_Jo's POV_

"I know it's a few days late," Josephine Bhaer gazed into Nick's eyes, her hands wringing in anticipation, "but I still think it's going to be a wonderful Christmas."

Jo watched as Nick Riley struggled to respond, obviously overcome with the family in front of him. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug as they walked into the parlor. She fully understood his meaning - he was a man of few words but she knew he was grateful to have everyone welcome him home. And Jo was thankful to have him back home; the weeks during the murder trial were painful and she wanted nothing more than to get things back to normal. So, once both Nick and his brother Ben had been cleared of all charges, she had made quick work of a late Christmas, finally able to celebrate the holiday as intended.

As Nick was greeted by excited students with plenty of hugs, Jo thought of how close they had come to losing him. He was more than just a caretaker to the children - he was the father that many of them never had. And she hoped that he realized just how important he was to all of them - especially her. After Fritz's passing, there was a void that she never thought would be filled. It was still there but when Nick walked into her life, he revealed parts of herself she never knew existed. He helped her to live and love again and she was beyond grateful to still have him with her.

Jo watched as both Ben and Nick stood by the fireplace, enjoying the attention; she knew of the tough lives both men had led growing up - many Christmases spent on the streets and away from home. The holidays were always such a special time at Plumfield and she hoped that the two brothers could finally experience a memorable one. The children became anxious so the presents were soon passed around. Jo's young son, Rob, ran up to her with a small brown box in his hands, a red ribbon tied neatly around the gift. "Who gets this one, Mother?"

Jo quickly recognized the wrapping and gently took the box from the boy. "Oh, let's leave that one for now," she said, carefully slipping the box into her skirt pocket. She knelt down in front of the tree and found another small present, handing it to Rob. "Why don't you give this one to Ben?" She watched the excitement in the boy's eyes as he ran over to the fireplace, delivering the gift to its rightful owner. Ben's face was confused at first but Jo smiled as the wrapping was torn off and he removed a small silver compass from the box.

"I'm sure you already have one," Jo explained, stepping towards Nick and Ben. "But I thought that you could use a new one so you can always find your way back to Concord."

"Thank you, Jo," Ben replied, a warm smile lighting up his face. While he opened the latch to inspect the compass, Nick's gaze drew Jo's and she grinned at his quiet admiration. She knew of Nick's love for his brother; it was something she felt for her own sisters - she would do almost anything for them. So, how could she not extend that same feeling towards Ben?

It didn't take long before all of the presents had been opened and Asia called everyone into the dining room. Jo's housekeeper and friend had been cooking all day long and the table was filled with the fruits of her labor. From ham to potatoes, cakes and cookies, Jo was amazed at the feast prepared - she would definitely have to do something special for Asia to thank her for all the help. All of the children lined up to go through the buffet and Jo busied herself helping Rob and some of the other kids pile their plates high. She realized that they were missing a few serving spoons so she hurried into the kitchen just as Nick headed out the back door. She felt a bit torn, wanting to follow after him but knew that he probably needed time - he had been through a lot and probably needed some space to reflect on everything.

She grabbed the spoons and made her way back out to the dining room, passing by Ben whose plate was full of cookies. "Asia's shortbread is amazin'!" he exclaimed, shoving a piece of cookie in his mouth. "Well, anythin' she makes is amazin'..."

"We certainly think so," Jo agreed, making a mental note that the pies were still not on the table.

Ben looked around the room. "Have you seen Nick?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

"He just stepped outside," she said, patting Ben's arm. It was obvious they both shared the same concern. "I think he's on the back porch, getting some air."

Ben nodded his thanks and hustled out through the kitchen. Jo turned her attention back to the crowd inside, wanting to give the two brothers some time to themselves. She smiled at the sight before her, everyone gathered around enjoying themselves, laughter echoing through the air. Christmas Day had been so solemn, many of the children remained in their rooms, the idea of celebrating far from their minds. But now things were as they should have been, with everyone at home where they should be.

With a lot of coaxing from Edward, Meg sat down at the piano and her voice rang out with a beautiful rendition of Oh Holy Night. It was one of Jo's favorite carols, one she had heard since her childhood, her sister Beth had played it every Christmas. Beth's passing still stung her heart and the song brought tears to her eyes as she thought about losing her husband as well. There were few in the room that hadn't experienced some sort of loss - a parent, a sibling, a friend - and so the idea of losing Nick as well was difficult to bear.

Jo caught herself, she quickly wiped away the few stray tears that fell down her cheeks. Asia appeared in the doorway, a couple of pies in her hand. "Almost forgot the apple pies!" she said, giving Jo a sympathetic look, obviously noticing the tears. "There are a couple of blackberry ones on the counter - you'll have to let Nick know we made 'im some."

Jo nodded and took a deep breath, heading back into the kitchen. The need to see him, to talk with him overtook any grace for time. She grabbed a shawl that lay over the back of a chair and wrapped it around herself before slowly approaching the door. She didn't really want to interrupt but she did want answers - something only Nick could give.

She turned the handle and found the two brothers in the midst of conversation, Nick's face red and an awkward grin on his lips. Both men jumped when the realized that they were no longer alone. Jo poked her head out and smiled when her eyes met Nick's. "I've been looking for the two of you," she said, stepping onto the porch. "Asia just put out some apple pies, if you're interested."

Ben's eyes got large, excitement on his face. "Oooo… apple pie!" Jo chuckled as he made a beeline to the door, passing her on the way. "Never had a Christmas like this before," he said, the appreciation in his voice. "Thank ya for everythin'." He turned back to his big brother. "You'll know where I'll be!" he exclaimed, rushing into the kitchen and closing the door tight behind him.

Nick slowly turned back to the yard as Jo made her way towards him. She could tell he was trying to control his emotions, compose himself. "Asia made a few blackberry ones too," she said quietly. "We know they're your favorite."

As she stopped next to him, Nick nodded. "Thanks. I'll get some in a bit," he said quietly. She stood beside him, watching him finish the cookie he held in his hand. She took a deep breath, wrapping the shawl tighter around her arms and looked at the ground. She wanted so badly to blurt everything out, tell him how scared she had been and how she could hardly bear the thought of losing him. She wanted to know how things had gotten to that point and how could he possibly risk everything just to keep his brother out of trouble? But mostly, she wanted him to know that regardless of whatever he had to say, whatever his reasons, she would understand. She bit her tongue, allowing him the chance to explain.

Jo watched him struggle, swallowing hard to gain the courage to speak. "I'm real sorry, Jo," Nick whispered finally, his voice catching. He turned slightly, she looked up to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry for everything I put ya through."

She relaxed, grateful to hear him speak and nodded slowly. "I know," she said softly, holding onto his gaze. She knew there was more to say and it wasn't yet her turn.

Nick took a deep breath and faced Jo, his hands taking hers. A warm sensation coursed through her at his touch. "I just keep tryin' to protect 'im," he said, "and I end up hurtin' everyone else."

Jo studied his face, his bright blue eyes held a sadness and she knew he was battling with himself over the decision he had made. "I understand why you did it," she murmured, her thumb running across his knuckles. "I know it felt like you had no other choice but hopefully Ben has proven himself to you - you don't always need to save him; he'll be okay."

Nick's face creased as he considered her words and Jo let out a small breath when his lips finally broke out into a smile. She hoped that maybe someday he could stop worrying so much about his younger brother. She closed her eyes as he drew her into his arms, her own wrapping around his waist and her head resting on his chest. She could hear the beating of his heart and savored the sound.

After a few silent moments of contact, Jo felt him pull away slightly, just enough so she could see his face. Nick brushed his hand against her cheek, sending tingles through her body and he inhaled deeply. "Jo, I wanna tell you… I thought maybe I'd never get the chance…" he stammered, she saw him flush with embarrassment. She was confused as he looked at his feet but smiled gently when their eyes met again. She was so happy to be standing in front of him, to be able to touch him without bars separating them. He swept some of the brown hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I love you, Jo," he spoke softly, his gaze intent with hers. "And I will love you 'til the end of my days."

At his words, her heart soared and she could feel all of the emotions from the last few weeks come rushing up. Her eyes filled with tears, knowing she felt the same way about him. She hadn't heard those words, in that way, since Fritz and she hadn't uttered them either until now. She chuckled softly as her tears spilled over. "I love you too," she whispered, looking at him shyly, wanting desperately to kiss him. She brought her lips up to his and fell into him, her hands on his chest, feeling his heart beating faster. He kissed her with a passion she hadn't before felt from him or anyone. It was seeking something from her, it was new and exciting and she knew she would never be happy without the man who held her so close.


	4. Jo's POV - Part II

She felt him pull away slowly and she opened her eyes, needing to look at his face. There were moments now where she found herself struggling to remember the little bits of Fritz - the way he pierced his lips when he was deep in thought or the way he held his pipe. Jo never wanted to forget any bit of Nick; the way his hair curled around the tops of his ears or the slight curve of his nose where it must have been broken at some point. She tried to take in every part of him and she caught his inquisitive look as he opened his brilliant blue eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you," she murmured, her hand reaching up, feeling the stubble along his cheek.

"Never," he said as she began to trace her fingers along the side of his jaw. She watched him smile with enjoyment and his touch sent a shudder through her as he began to gently caress her back. His face became thoughtful, as if he was trying to make a decision, his forehead creased in reflection. Jo noticed his eyes suddenly light up, as if he had made up his mind and she felt the slight tremor from his hands against her back.

"I know it might be too early," he said finally, his voice wavered just a bit and she became concerned as he took her hand and led her over to the porch swing. She let him sit her down, his hand going into his coat pocket and retrieving a small velvet bag. "But I wanna make a promise to you," he said, crouching down in front of her. He took her hand and turned it upright, pouring the contents of the pouch into her palm. Jo gasped as a small gold ring fell onto her fingers, so simple and delicate; she found it hard to think. "It don't gotta be now or even soon - it's for whenever you're ready," she heard him say, feeling his eyes on her. "One day, I am gonna marry you, Josephine Bhaer."

She stared at the ring, her heart beating faster, her mind whirling. _Whenever you're ready…_ was she ready? It had only been a year and a half since Fritz's death but maybe that was long enough. She loved Nick, with all her heart, there was no denying that fact. But they had only been courting for a few months - was **that** long enough? Jo felt like she knew Nick better than anyone and he could probably say the same about her - the time spent together since his arrival on Plumfield's porch had been better than any lengthy courtship could have ever been. But still, there would be so much to think about before a wedding - the school, the students, Rob. She knew that her young son adored Nick but they should probably tread lightly and make sure he understood the situation before making plans.

 _A wedding…_ the idea sent shivers down her spine. After Fritz, she hadn't allowed the notion of marriage to enter her mind. But she had missed the connection of a husband, the desires of marriage and she couldn't imagine sharing it with anyone but the man kneeling before her. Jo heard Nick cough, most likely due to her silence so she brought her eyes up to meet his and smiled, tears starting to pour down her cheeks. The love she had for this man couldn't be contained so she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. She must have caught him off guard as she felt herself fall forward as Nick dropped to the porch. He chuckled and righted them, sharing in the passion of the kiss. She slowly pulled away, not wanting to make him wait any longer for her answer. "Soon," she said with all certainty.

"Soon, it is then," Nick replied, picking himself up and placing himself next to her on the swing. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and she sighed quietly as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She took the velvet bag from his hands and carefully replaced the ring inside. She knew how precious it must be, a symbol of their future together and she didn't want it to get lost. "For safekeeping," she said, returning the bag to Nick's coat pocket. She snuggled into his side and enjoyed the slow rocking of the swing.

 _And this is how it will be_ , she thought. A quiet calm came over her as Jo began to imagine what it would be like to be married again. She didn't want to always admit it but she enjoyed someone taking care of her. She delighted in the attention that only a husband could provide and having someone love her in that way again. That tingle flowed through her at the thought of sharing each morning with Nick, in his arms and she shivered.

"Let's go back inside," he suggested, rubbing her shoulder to warm her against the cold. The movement reminded her of the gift she still had, the box's weight against her hip. She smiled at him and hugged his middle. "Not quite yet," she murmured, sitting up, her eyes fixed with his as she dug through her pocket. "I haven't given you your Christmas present yet." She placed the small brown box into his hand, the red bow a little flat from being tucked away. She was anxious to give this to him, especially considering the present he had already given her.

"Ya didn't have to get me anythin'," Nick replied, gently holding the gift in his palm.

"Of course I did," she whispered, squeezing his arm. "Open it." She watched him smile and lift the box lid, revealing the antique gold pocket watch that her father had given to her. She could remember her father wearing it, always very proud of the heirloom and she hoping Nick could see its significance. But the look of confusion on his face prompted a bit of an explanation.

"It was my father's," Jo chuckled. "And his father's before him." She reached over and gingerly removed the watch from the box. "Since my father didn't have any boys and I was practically like a son growing up…" Nick knew of her tomboy tendencies, especially as a child. "My father gave it to me." She took Nick's hand and set the watch inside.

She followed his eyes as Nick turned the watch over and over, obviously noting the intricacies and details. He pressed the crown at the top, popping open the sprung lid and seemed hypnotized by the ticking. The watch had great significance for Jo, a treasure from the March family and she wanted to see the practice continue, even if it meant it wasn't entirely the same tradition.

"Wow," he murmured, still staring at the watch. She noticed him mulling something over and after a few moments, he looked up at her. "But don't you wanna give this to Rob? Pass it down to your son?"

Jo placed her hand on his knee, her gaze intense with his. "When he's older," she whispered, "I want **you** to give it to Rob… pass it down from father to son."

The tears that formed in his eyes delighted Jo, she knew the way Nick felt about Rob and he had already taken on that adoptive father role in the eyes of her son. And in her own.

"Thank you," he said quietly, leaning forward and gently kissing her lips. Jo savored the connection, the sensation sending a quiver through her. Nick broke the embrace and stared deeply into her eyes. "Now we should go inside," he said, planting another quick kiss on the tip of her nose. "You're gettin' cold." He stood in front of her, laying the watch back into the box and placing it into his coat pocket next to the ring. He reached towards her, taking her hands in his and helped her to her feet. Jo enjoyed the feeling of his fingers intertwined with hers as they made their way to the back door.

She stopped right outside and turned to him. After all that had happened, the most amazing man was still in her life and for that she was eternally grateful. She searched his eyes, finding a peace had settled in them. "Merry Christmas, Nick," she whispered, squeezing his hand.

She sighed as he brought their hands to his lips, kissing her fingers. "Merry Christmas, Jo," he said, smiling. "It certainly was wonderful."

 _The End_

*** _I don't own this characters – I'm just borrowing them for a while… ***_


End file.
